


I'm Her Wife [Art]

by rexinasofia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia
Summary: Art inspired by "I'm Her Wife" by Strega_VonDrachen.For SQ Supernova IV.





	I'm Her Wife [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strega_VonDrachen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Her Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500199) by [Strega_VonDrachen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen). 

> Strega_VonDrachen wrote a wonderful adventurous fic for the Emma, Regina, and Henry. Go read it and send her some love!!

#### READ STREGA_VONDRACHEN'S FIC HERE➩ [I'm Her Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500199)


End file.
